The Pregnancy of a Bahavian
by Miss-Frenchie
Summary: previously called Fallin' for you. Not my best story, in my opinion, but you be the judge. Meena is pregnant. Cory's the father. He's irresponsible.
1. Practice is not perfect

**Hey Guys, this is the first of three Cory in the house stories that I will be writing. They all started from the same idea but I had too many ideas to make one or two good fanfics, so hopefully you think these are great and if this document is able to be read by you than consider yourself lucky. ( stupid Parental control thing blocks everything!)**

**Enjoy!**

Practice. It was the time that Meena loved and hated. She loved singing, being free, being a part of the music and express herself with the lyrics. But that's all it was express herself with singing. He didn't get it. He never will. He was a guy, one of her best guy friends. Guys don't tend to pick things up quickly.

So Meena Paroom was stuck crushing on her friend. She didn't know if they'd stay that way, move on or never have it happen. This was all so overwhelming. Oh great, now she felt sick.

"Meena are you okay?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." Meena replied. He was so sweet to care.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I think I'm just gonna go home and sleep." She muttered.

Curse these stupid hormones.

**Sorry it's short. I just started this cta. So ya. Anyway, if you don't know the pairing yet, you will**

**R&R**

**p.s. I own no Disney shows, just a whole lotta plot.**


	2. Assigned a loner

**This may be the couple you want, but it's the couple I like. So R&R please!**

Nobody's POV (audience)

Meena was standing in front of her locker at Washington Preparatory Academy. She was talking to Newt's current girlfriend, Jessica.

"Meena….Do you have any guys that you like….as in like like?" Jessica asked, completely throwing Meena off guard.

"N-No…I mean yes, I mean no….maybe?" Meena stuttered saying the last bit with squeaky hope in her voice. Jessica raised an eyebrow.

Meena avoided her gaze she looked everywhere else just to avoid the look she was getting from Jessica. She really didn't want anybody to know. He was nearing six feet now and they had met a while back, he was nice to her. It would be embarrassing, awkward not to mention a little strange to admit that she was falling for one of her best guy friends. Besides he has a girlfriend, and she convinced them to give it a try.

Was it even possible to fall for your friend? Meena didn't think it was…until now.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?" Meena stammered.

"Who is it?" Jessica repeated in the same tone as before.

"It's um..um…"

"Jeremy from social studies?"

"No!"

"Travis from algebra?"

"No!"

"Johnny from English?"

"No!!!!"

"Guy Lafontaine from World languages?"

"Stop guessing!" Meena begged, her bahavian accent and clear annoyance pouring through her words.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG!!!

The girls headed off to their eleventh grade Life Science class. They sat down beside each other. They started talking again.

"Please tell me who it is?"

"NO!"

"Alright class. Our next project is worth about 30 of your overall grade. You will be paired with a partner. There will be two same-sex partnerships. The pairing is NOT your choice and there will be NO switches.

You will spend the two weeks working on the project. You will report back on the 21st. You must include City, State/Province/Territory, Country, martial status, number of kids and their ages, your career etc."

The class shifted positions. This would be either painful or wonderful, depending on their partner.

Meena gulped. If she was paired with Stickler she'd be creeped out, then there was _him. _Imagine, if she was paired with _him _then she'd have an excuse. Regardless of his girlfriend, Meena would be his "wife" if it worked out.

"Listen up class," the teacher started again, " The pairs are Joe and Sue, Candy and Jason…"

"Me? Paired with him? I wanted my Cory!!!" Candy shouted.

"Ya, well I'm not thrilled either." Stickler chimed.

"…Newt and Jessica, Laila and Joe, Jake and Milly, Ollie and Lillian, Anna and Gavin, Casey and Janna, Lilalee and Candace, Jane and Zoë….Oh there's only three people left…."

"Alright we'll have to make an exception. Cory will be paired with the new student while Meena will be left to be either a bachlorette or a single-mother, what ever she may choose. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Cory said raising his hand, "Who's the new student?"

Just then Cory's ex-girlfriend Cindy walked in. She had grown into quite the woman. Let's leave it for your imagination.

"C-Cindy?" Cory stuttered.

"Who's Cindy?" Newt asked, very confused.

"My old girlfriend from San Francisco. We had agreed to see other people, then she wanted to get back together right before I left for DC. She looks so….different."

"You don't look bad yourself Cory."

To be continued… 

**This is not really a good giveaway for the couple but if you read it again you could figure it out.**


	3. At home

Hey guys. Thanks for those who reviewed. I would appreciate more. Sorry to those who's fav. Couple is not featured. But if you would be loyal and keep reading, thanks.

Meena lay on her bed that night. Why did she have to be the single? Couldn't someone else be. She had really wanted to be paired with _him._

Everybody who knew Cory knew that he had a crush on her, well except maybe Meena herself. She was fine being his friend. Nothing more and nothing less. It wasn't really until the Nanoosh incident that she thought about being something more. But every time those thoughts came up she pushed them away. She was okay with being his friend.

But was okay enough?

Sorry for the short one, like I said before: too many ideas, so little fics.

**I will do a double update.**

**p.s. I own only the plot, not the characters, show, or any of the actors.**


	4. Heart

The next day at school Jessica and Meena were talking. The subjects had nothing to do with the previous day.

"It's Cory isn't it?" Jessica asked randomly.

"What? No-W-why would you-No!" Meena said without looking at her friend's face.

"Fine. Yes!"

"Does he like you?" Jessica asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know. Sometimes it seems he does but other times…"

"He's a money hungry city boy?" Jessica finished.

"I was NOT gonna say that. I was going to say he acts too much like a player, trying to get any girl he can."

"You gonna tell him how you feel?"

"Wait! No way! I can't."

"Come on. Just say it."

"I don't think so."

"Just tell Cory!"

"Tell Cory what?" Cory interrupted.

"Meena's got some things to tell you." Jessica said as she pushed he friend towards him.

"Um, band practice at 6?"

Cory hesitated in answering her question. She normally didn't act this weird. Only if she was around a guy she liked. Cory shook his head. Nah! That can't be it. She's just having an off day.

"Yeah, I'll go tell Newt."

Meena turned to Jessica as soon as it was clear.

"What the HELL was that for! I am so not telling him how I feel. He might not like me back! He could never like me like that!"

"That's what they all say, Meena."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well since you won't tell him directly. Try flirting with him. He might like you back," Jessica said as the pair rounded the corner only to see Cory making out with Cindy, "Or not."

Meena's heart shattered at the sight. Sure he had kissed other girls before. But this one had replaced her as his partner. This one already knew Cory. This one had chemistry with him and this one was way better. No way she could compete with that. Just when she had hopes of getting him to like her.

Meena suddenly flashed a smile. Jessica, who was confused by this behaviour, asked why she was smiling."

"Because Jessica. Candy will be pissed to figure out HER Cory is cheating on her. Cindy will probably break up with him again, or he'll break up with her. I know have a reason for Candy Smiles to frown and blackmail for both Cindy and Cory." Meena said as she smiled evily.

"You know," Jessica stated, "You scare me sometimes. But that plan is brilliant! Won't Candy get hurt though?"

"It'll hurt her more if she stays with someone who's cheating on her."

"Good point."

And so the evil plan begins…


	5. filler

Sorry but this is a filler. I'm stumped, an idea or two would be nice. But I already have a kiss scene planned, it was actually a dream. To get it I need more Ten different users to review. I don't care if you sign offline and review I need ten different ones for ANY chapter. Ninjax500, HHr Its what I believe and especially Crystalized Chaos are in the clear. SO SEVEN MORE OF YOU NEED TO REVIEW FOR AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER!

**Enjoy!**

Meena didn't sleep well that night. It bothered her that he had kissed Cindy. Sure he had kissed other girls before, but she had just admitted her feelings to Jessica AND herself.

So she plotted her blackmail and fell asleep. Watch out Cindy a jealous Bahavian is on the loose.

**Again really just a filler.**


	6. For Crystalized Chaos

**Dedicated to Crystilized Chaos, my most loyal reader.**

The dance is this Friday. Couples were paired and everybody was with somebody. Well, everybody except Meena Paroom.

She found out that she, and a bunch of nerds and dorks, were the only ones who weren't going to the dance. They had no dates, so what's the point?

Even stickler was going with someone.

"_Hey Candy! Just wondering…Who are you going to the dance with?"_

"_Well I was gonna ask Cory, but he has Cindy. Plus I found someone better."_

_Meena almost choked on the water she was drinking. Candy dumping Cory?_

_This was good, very good._

"_Who?" Meena wanted to know this Mystery Man._

"_Jason."_

"_Jason? As in Jason stickler?"_

"_Ya he's sooo Hot."_

"_Ew." Meena said simply, although she had to admit he had lost the creepy look and grown into a more handsome guy. But still it was STICKLER!_

Candy had asked him out that day at lunch.

Meena turned the corner to she Cory pressed up against a wall and Cindy talking to him while playing with his shirt.

She swiftly turned around. She still needed to blackmail them now that Candy was out of the way. How could Cory cheat on Candy? Would Cory cheat on her if they got together? Stop kidding yourself Meena. You and Cory will never be.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed. She had an uneasy grumble in her stomach. Suddenly Meena bent over and spewed her lunch all over the ground.

Maybe she had caught something…


	7. Lives part one

"But father—" Meena whined.

"No Meena. You may not go to this dance. The last time I let you go to an American social gathering You came home drunk!"

Meena bent over. She felt sick again. There had been a virus going around. It causes dehydration, vomiting, loose bowel movements (diarrhea) and a fever.

She gagged. She had been sick lately at random times.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you cowering? Have you no pride? Get up!" Mr. Paroom yelled as he kicked his daughter.

Meena threw up. And threw up. Once she gained control, she went to her room and called the hospital. She made an appointment for the next available slot. Unfortunately she had to choose between her health and winning Cory's heart. With any luck she could do both.


	8. Lives part 2

**Review to get a chap dedicated to you. This one is for Crystalized Chaos again.**

I'm here at the hospital. I'm nervous as hell. I really don't know what's wrong with me.

My doctor is Dr. Lang.

"Hello Miss Paroom. Please sit down. Now you are 17 correct?"

"Yes."

"Ah, senior year. I remember it well."

"Okay…." This doctor seemed very nice, I wasn't quite so nervous…never mind.

"It says here you have been vomiting at random times throughout the day. And it is sometimes frequently. Have you experienced any of the following: nausea? Need to urinate frequently? Sore breasts?"

"Yes. Not that I noticed. And not really."

"I see. Have your breasts seemed larger and do they tingle?"

"No."

"Have you felt any flutterings in your stomach or lower?"

I cocked an eyebrow. These were strange questions.

"No"

"When was your last menstrual period?"

I thought hard. This question shouldn't be so hard to answer.

"You know, now that you mention it, I don't remember. I figured stress and all that….I'm pregnant aren't I?"

"Looks like it! You are going to be a mommy! Do you know who the father is?"

"I think so…"

I walked home, slowly. A mother? Great! But at least there's only three months til school's out and we graduate. Great…I'm gonna look fat in my grad gown.

My father's not gonna be happy about this…


	9. Sulking about a baby

This chapter is for my only reader, at least the only one who reviews. So get your lazy fingers typin people!

I opened the door to my house. It was about noon so my parents were out…doing lovey-dovey parent-y stuff.

Life just got complicated. I had no date to the dance. Cory and Cindy were _always_ together. I decided to start working on my life science project. Yes, it's an 11th grade course. No, I'm not in the 11th grade. I'm in the 12th. It was the only one we had left to choose. It was that or Sex Ed. No gym just Sex Ed. I think the answer is obvious.

Well, this project won't be difficult considering I am a single mother-to-be. Great!

I'm the mother and Cory's off with another girl. This is great! And yes he's the father.

_It was maybe two months ago. We were at a party, and well somebody spiked the drinks._

_I was drunk but aware enough to see and have control. I can withstand more alcohol than others because when Bahavians have parties there's wine involved. It is custom for all, including children, to drink._

_So basically, this guy's house was huge. Lotsa bedrooms. I'll leave your imaginations to finnish._

_I woke up next to a naked Cory, being nude myself. I quickly dressed and ran out of there._

_I wasn't in control much that night but I guess, part of me wanted to._

I swiftly grabbed my cell and dialed Jessica's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jess? It's Meena. Can you come over?"

**Just a little bit to get you through the day. GTG, nearing 'brain-crash' ,too late at night.**


	10. Feelings

'You're kidding right?"

"No! Jess, what am I going to do?"

"Does he know?"

"Of course not! He's off gallivanting with his girlfriend while I sit here two and a half months pregnant!"

"Oh Boy. Well if it helps, you won't look to big being only four months when grad photos are done. And you won't be in the front of the group, your belly won't be shown in the individual photos. The best part is that grad gowns are baggy."

"Hey Newt? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure man."

"Do you think Meena likes me?"

"Why? You still in love with her?"

"Yeah."

"Well she and Jess were talking about you and I don't know why. Girl stuff."

"What'd they say?"

"Something about gallivanting with girlfriends and two and a half months."

"Wow. What do you think they meant by that?"

"I dunno but Meena does like you."

"Really?"

"Ya she always has. Before Jessica was here, before Berkawitz was here, before the Nanoosh incident and ever since. She's just better at hiding it than you are."

"Well, I gotta go tell her how I feel."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"She probably won't talk to you."

"I repeat. Why not?"

"Well…you always blow us off for girls, you go to parties with us and ditch us for girls, you're always with girls, you are hanging around with your ex- and flirting and kissing her…."

"I don't care. I can't lose her. I don't care about those other girls!"


	11. Feelings don't matter

"_Well…you always blow us off for girls, you go to parties with us and ditch us for girls, you're always with girls, you are hanging around with your ex- and flirting and kissing her…."_

"_I don't care. I can't lose her. I don't care about those other girls!"_

Newt pulled out his camera as Cory ranted on.

"Newt don't you see? I love Meena. I always have. The only reason I go out with other girls is because she's never shown any signs of liking me back!"

'Yes she has."

"Well I haven't noticed. But I will now. I can't lose her. Losing her would hurt too much and I can't stand when she's mad at me. So I'm gonna tell her I'm sorry for everything."

Cory stormed out of the room, heading for Meena's.

Newt took out his cell and dialed. It rang a couple times before Jessica answered.

"You got it?"

"I got it."

Jessica hung up the phone and turned to Meena.

"You know Meena, he really does love you."

"Well it's too late. He's shown signs but never acted. He's never come out and said it. He cheated on his girlfriend and hurt me. Once Cindy sees this little video, it'll be bye-bye Cindy and hello Meena!"

"But won't it hurt her?"

"Too many people have been hurt already."

"Only two."

"Two's not enough. Not when there's more people involved."


	12. You Idiot!

Sorry

Sorry. I have writer's block and ideas would be great. This is all I have and it'll send the plot forward.

Cory knocked on the door. Meena just had to home.

"Hello Cory." Mr. Paroom said with a sneer.

"Hi. Is Meena home?"

"Perhaps."

"Can I talk to her? It'll only take a second."

"Fine."

Cory headed up the stairs. He saw Meena in her room cleaning. He slowly crept in, not wanting to upset her.

"Hi." He said, making her jump.

"Leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood to see anyone."

"What mood are you in?"

"A mood for you to leave."

"Meena…" He said, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. She was turned, facing away from him. He could only see her back but he still knew she was crying.

"Meena? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, grabbing her jacket and leaving her room. He followed her down the stairs and out of the house. He called her name and ran after her for blocks. Finally, he got through to her.

"I'm crying because I'm upset! I'm crying because I hat my life! I'm leaving, Cory! Going back to Bahavia, never to see you--or my friends again!"

"When are you leaving?" he said, desperately trying to keep up with a now running Meena.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Can't we top this?"

"No! We can't! We can't stop this, some things are out of our hands!"

"But this isn't."

"Some things are!"

"Like?"

"Like spiked drinks, out of hand parties, drunken actions!"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Because that led to this!"

"What?!"

"Spiked drinks at an out of hand party lead to drunken actions and now because of it my father decided to get away from all the trouble!"

"What trouble?"

"Pregnancy, you idiot! I! Am! Pregnant! With your child and because of it, I will never have a normal life. I will be left in the cold of my father's heart! When we get back to bahavia, my family will disown me and I will probably end up deathly poor and our child will mot likely die!"

"Meena. I didn't know. We can work through this."

"No, we can't."


	13. Diary

_Dear Journal, _

_It's been 13.5 months since I last saw my friends. I didn't graduate because i was five and a half months pregnant._

_I did do that project though. Got an A. i said I was a single mother with one young child and another on the way. I work night shifts at the local hospital while a friend kept my kid safe at night. The father left when he found out about the second kid. It was a little true so it wasn't very hard._

_Last I heard Newt and Jessica were still going strong. I heard that Stickler and Candy were taking it semi-slow too! Candy broke up with Cory, Jessica told me, because he was not « in the relationship »._

_Well, 10 months ago, I had a beautiful healthy girl. Jana Marie Paroom-Baxter. She looks more like me now, but you can see her father in her. She has blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, which looks very blonde right now._

_She's my life._

_I'm happy in my current career, see ya later,_

_Meena_


	14. It's a poor life now

**Sorry this is short but I really didn't have much to go on and I figured this would work, now use the brains I know you have to figure this out and review it. This is the end and I'm sorry it couldn't be better.**

He stumbled down the dark street, drunk from alcohol and sadness.

He sighed as he collapsed onto the old, dumpy couch in his less than impressive apartment.

He stroked his hairy chin, reflecting on his past and his mistakes.

He loved her. He had let her go.

He was sitting in his dump of a living space while she was out there, while his child was out there.

He had let her go and he regretted it.


End file.
